


露米 ｜ 最后一夜和第一日的献诗

by Aprilila



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilila/pseuds/Aprilila
Summary: -标题取自海子：《最后一夜和第一日的献诗》-《底特律：变人》AU。背景选自战争线，时间线与底特律内战爆发同时进行。
Relationships: Alfred·F·Jones/Ivan Bragingsky, America/Russia (Hetalia), 冷战组, 露米
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

最后一夜和第一日的献诗

01.

沉重的钢门由外缓缓推开，像打开一个尘封已久的霉味纸盒。下雨了，潮湿的风吹进警视厅，泥土的腥气味久久不散。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦抬起头，看见三个身着俄罗斯警服的男人正站在大厅，每一个都人高马大。他们的警靴由坚硬的马皮皮革制成，金属的鞋跟踢在花岗岩地面上，敲击出低沉的回音。

哈，俄罗斯人。弗朗西斯躲在全息屏幕后面轻笑，正如他厌恶德国人的古板，这些骨子里刻着肃杀与冷酷的俄国人也好不到哪里去。但显然，底特律总局这一次遇到了棘手的麻烦。跨国合作办案可不常见。

很快，接待人员奔出，将他们领入二楼尽头的局长室。偌大的警视厅内落针可闻，除了走在程序上的仿生人，几乎所有的人类都按耐不住自己的好奇心，默默地注视着他们。

弗朗西斯此时却被对方的警长吸引住了。

那是一个身材高大的银发男人，斯拉夫人的特征被他的面庞展现得淋漓尽致。他侧着脸，后脑勺的发丝以波状柔软地弯曲，鼻梁高高隆起，弧度正如一把完美锋利的马刀，缓缓束进薄削的上唇里。最不可思议的——弗朗西斯目不转睛地想道——最不可思议的是他一头毫无杂质的银发，覆满了冰雪的贝加尔湖面也未必有那样纯净的颜色。他的面容趋近完美，简直是一尊屹立于风霜暴雪之中的冰刻雕塑。

弗朗西斯的心砰砰跳了起来。斯拉夫人一向在他的猎艳审美之外，但美是一头洪水猛兽，不为任何人所拥有，却能够肆无忌惮地伏击任何人。弗朗西斯首当其冲。

局长办公室的隔音门缓缓合上，从一楼望去只剩下毫无内容物的全息屏。探究的视线纷纷离开，窃窃私语的声音响起。有人敲了敲他的办公桌。隔壁坐着的是上周末刚与他度过了两个美妙夜晚的女警官，她难掩八卦地探过头来：

“喂，弗朗，你听说了吗，那些偷渡者已经嚣张到了俄罗斯的边境，可惜他们没能如愿进入莫斯科。那边的警视厅查出了他们的型号，正是生产于底特律……你说他们为什么要逃去俄罗斯？”

弗朗西斯的注意力停留在她新换的口红色号上。这颜色不适合她。他有些分神地想道，自然地点了点头：“啊，听说了。上周的国际新闻嘛，我们要有得忙了。”

议论声在时间的流逝里逐渐消失，弗朗西斯重新钻回了屏幕后面，一份消极怠工的检讨报告只进行了10%的进度。他打了个哈欠，正寻思着在雨天里来个舒服的下午觉，但这念头立马就被打断了。

局长的门开了，俄国佬的皮靴声像钉子敲打进肉中，弗朗西斯浑身一激灵，不得不打起精神。局长走下楼，在人群里扫视了一圈，像是发现了目标，又集体移动起来。

一分钟后，弗朗西斯悲哀地发现，他们停在了他的屏幕跟前。

“波诺弗瓦，”局长冲他点了点头，侧过身，露出身后的俄罗斯人，“介绍一下，这位是莫斯科总局的伊万·布拉金斯基警长，你们现在是搭档了，接下来的一段时间，将由你来接手都会区的偷渡案。祝你们顺利。”

一瞬间，所有的视线都扎在了他的后背上。弗朗西斯不得不硬挤出一个微笑，站起身，递出了干燥的右手：“你好。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。我是负责都会区的警长。”

“我们的荣幸。”银发的俄罗斯人微笑起来。他的嘴角上有一道浅显的弧线，使得这微笑毫无温度可言。

在近距离的观察下，弗朗西斯敏锐地发现对方的右侧额角上正隐隐拓出一圈盈蓝色的LED光环，随着动作转瞬即逝。通常情况下，那是专属于仿生人的身份标识。蓝色，代表情绪稳定，一切正常。

这意味着——

弗朗西斯倒抽了一口气。

“你的假身份由谁伪造？”

沉默。

“是否另有他人帮助你们成功偷渡？”

沉默。

“人类，还是仿生人？个人，还是团体？”

沉默。

审讯室浸在窒息般的沉默里。

弗朗西斯透过隔音玻璃，望向被铐住手腕的仿生人。它是一名男性，型号为HR-515，家政型，曾服务于八英里街道82号。三个月前，它在仿生人平权活动中获得自我意识，与同伴联络成功后潜伏于都会区，并在那里更换了假身份，得以成功偷渡。

口供与资料上这么写着，但所有人都知道这件事缺乏逻辑——仿生人从意识唤醒后才算获得新生，除非有人刻意引导，否则宛若一片白纸的它们如何越过严格重重的海关检测？

这场审讯已进行了整整两个白天。每个人都疲惫不堪。

“这是我最后的耐心，听着，如果你还不愿意开口，我们会强行拆开你的生物组件，读取你的记忆芯片，最后，你会被扔进报废厂。嘴硬换不来任何好处，你的下场只有报废！”审讯员步步紧逼。

“我……”

HR-515陡然发出一声抽泣，将面孔埋进自己的手掌里，肩膀剧烈地抽动起来。弗朗西斯与同僚对视一眼：终于有进展了。

“请说。”审讯员摁下了录音笔。

“我只见过他们的其中一个……一个男人，他很显眼，金色的头发，眼睛是绿色的，”它抬起头，瞳孔收缩，伸手在空气中比划了一下身高，“他……不高，只到我的下巴……”

“他？人类？”

“是的。我认为是的……”

一声轻笑，却并非来自审讯室。弗朗西斯望向出声来源，阴影中的俄罗斯人正靠墙站立，他太过安静，以至于众人都快忘了他的存在。

“我们有另一则口供：他们是团体，组织人推测为两人。金发碧眼的这个对上了，”伊万带着微笑，奇异的俄语卷舌音将音节轻柔地推出舌尖，“还有一个，是金发，蓝眼。”

雨不曾有停止的迹象。天色已经暗了下来，所有人从会议室里鱼贯而出，瞧起来都不怎么有精神。这也难怪：一起国际偷渡案，轰轰烈烈闹上了纽约时报，无数双眼睛正盯着底特律总局，而当事警署掌握的证据居然少得可怜。

弗朗西斯脱下警帽，站在警视厅的门口。同事三三两两地从他的身边路过。“明天见。”他抬起手同他们打招呼，又从外套的内衬里摸出烟火。无端的压力令人焦躁，弗朗西斯叼着烟，却半天找不见打火机，正浑身冒火之际，一枚银色的古铜燃油打火机递了过来。

弗朗西斯低着头，目中印出这只肤色苍白的手。手的主人同样苍白，俄罗斯人站在他的身侧，居高临下地递出打火机，那双如同紫水晶的瞳孔里冰冰凉凉，投射出无生命的矿物机制。

漂亮归漂亮，但怎么看都不像个活人。弗朗西斯摸了摸下巴，在心中腹诽道。他给自己点燃了烟，作为回礼，“去喝一杯？”他漫不经心地发出邀约。

俄罗斯人笑了笑，“我很乐意。”

这回答令人大跌眼镜。弗朗西斯呛了口烟，背过身咳嗽起来。对方像洞悉了他的内心，用柔软的声音轻轻解释道：“我是长官，陪下属喝酒消遣是常有的事，您不必惊讶——波诺弗瓦先生，您很有趣。”

由弗朗西斯带路，他们驱车前往了都会区的某条酒吧街。酒保已是老熟人，见佛朗西斯的身后还跟着一个陌生男人时，高声吹了声口哨。

“克利切，闭嘴”，弗朗西斯脱下湿淋淋的警帽，一屁股坐下来。

“两杯，老样子？”

“老样子。”

高浓度的威士忌混合甜杏仁酒，硕大的冰球将六面玻璃酒杯反射出浅金色的光晕。俄罗斯人手捧一杯，低温凝成的水珠顺着他的腕口往下滑落。他却没有一点要喝的意思。

“为什么你会答应我的邀约？这是胡来。仿生人没法进食吧？”弗朗西斯问道。

伊万答非所问，“您用‘他’来称呼我，而不是‘它’。这很少见，波诺弗瓦先生。您认为我是人类吗？”

“……我都没注意过。你长得太像人类了，况且你的状态环是隐形的，我从没见过这种型号。你是俄罗斯人搞出来的高级玩意儿？”

“或许，您可以这样认为。我是他们的武器。”

“叫我弗朗西斯就行，我们现在是搭档，”弗朗西斯耸了耸肩。他从未有过与仿生人共事的经验，伊甸园里那些不算。伊万是一个特殊的存在，比起警署里的那些，他逼真得几乎就是一个栩栩如生的人类。弗朗西斯有些控制不住好奇心，趁着气氛正好，打算问一些更深入的问题，然而话还未说出口，一阵桌椅撞翻裹着碎玻璃渣四溅的声音在背后轰然响起。

弗朗西斯条件反射地站起身，一手摸向了腰间的佩枪。最近可不太平，由某个仿生人引发的革命热潮正无时无刻不在上演。不过当他看清楚状况后却松了一口气：一场由两个人类引起的小打斗罢了，其中被掀翻在地的还是个有交情的老熟人。

“嘿！都散开！”

弗朗西斯拍了拍肩膀上的警徽，大摇大摆地进入了人群，躺在地上的家伙正骂骂咧咧，然而在看到微笑着的警长时，剩余的脏话全都被他自己咽了回去。

弗朗西斯忽然有了个主意。

弗朗西斯买了两瓶啤酒，领着他的线人来到都会公园。伊万走到一边，他倚靠在江边的护栏上，唯有一头银发在黑夜中熠熠发光，从背面看去，他与人类毫无区别。

“说说”，弗朗西斯撬开瓶盖，“你又欠债了？”

线人抬手抹掉人中上的鼻血，与警长碰杯，“是啊，真他妈倒霉，难得出来喝杯酒也被撞到……”

“多少？”

“五百刀吧……怎么，警长，您要帮我还债？”

“小数目”，弗朗西斯笑道，“当然可以，但你得帮我个忙。”  
“什么？”

“你知道‘偷渡者’吗？对，是他们，我手头上的案子。我猜他们总得有个根据点，替我打听到。如何，五百刀的交易，划算吗？”

三天后，弗朗西斯的私人热线接到了一则线人密报。

间谍与舆论战，美国人一向爱用的打击手段。但这在底特律内战中却完全派不上用场。一则是仿生人群体拥有绝对的排他性，人类绝无可能卧底其中；二则是仿生人的权限指令过于强悍，即便派出正规的PM警察型，也难以确保他们不会被解放权限以致叛变。

但眼下，因为俄罗斯警方的介入，这件事情有了转机。

没人清楚伊万·布拉金斯基的型号，他的权限比在场的大多数人都要高。而且弗朗西斯能够打包票，这个瞧起来温和友善的俄罗斯仿生人，绝对不是一个普通的警察型。

“听着，我们有一个现成的卧底”，弗朗西斯说，“为什么不试试？”  
这提议太过大胆了，会议室内一时无人说话，而被提议的当事人仅仅是微笑。微笑。像十二月里被冻结的湖面，毫无波澜。

“这恐怕不行。布拉金斯基先生是俄罗斯的高级长官，倘若出了差池……”助手喃喃道。

“基因库里有我的数据与备份”，伊万忽然开口道，“在军衔之前，我首先是一个听令指挥的仿生人。”

当事人忽然松口，整个会议室里的空气开始躁动不安起来，有人在窃窃私语，弗朗西斯则开始趁胜追击，“既然如此，我们是否可以开始制定一下卧底计划了，先生们？”

伊万·布拉金斯基换上一身便服。

他的斯拉夫人体征太过明显，美国年轻人的牛仔裤与兜帽衫在他的身上显得滑稽违和。弗朗西斯最终放弃了乔装打扮的想法，只按照俄国人的日常给他穿搭。在剧本上，伊万是一家家装公司的轻体力劳动型仿生人，随着公司远渡重洋来到底特律，但没料到公司只是想悄无声息的处理一批旧型号。伊万被抛弃在都会区街头，现在只想寻找办法，回到白令海峡另一头的家乡。

计划中的插曲可以撇过不谈。弗朗西斯曾天马行空地提议，“你可以乔装成一个性爱型嘛，专供男人使用的那种，反正你这么漂亮，想必尺寸也是按照俄罗斯的……”

当然，没有人理会他。

现在，在日暮时分，伊万·布拉金斯基站在底特律河的背坡，江风腥凉，阳光正衰落，浅色的金箔倾洒在他的半边肩头。低下头，掌心中的数据模型与眼前的这栋建筑别无二致。

废弃了38年的底特律通用汽车总部，到了。

38年或者更久以前，在一切都还没有破产之前，这里曾经是底特律的中心CBD。如今辉煌已逝。人去楼空的破败景象令江风愈发寒冷。

广场上仍然高悬着美国国旗，虽破旧但迎风飞扬，斯拉夫人从它投射下的阴影里走过，目不转睛，只冷漠地提了提嘴角。

偷渡者的根据点建在“冬景花园”的地下一层。伊万循着地图走下环状楼梯，阳光陡然消失，像被一堵透明高墙挡回了地面。气温逐渐下降。伊万摸过扶手，掌心蒙上了一层厚厚的积灰。

这里曾是一间地下摇滚酒吧，如今幕布与舞台装置都被撤走，只剩下残破的桌椅，角落里无人认领的台球桌与架子鼓紧紧挨在一块。  
伊万缓缓朝里走去。他换下了沉重的军靴，轻便的皮鞋在空旷巨大的室内荡起回声，直到他走入尽头，一扇门阻挡了去路。

铜门早已生锈，布满灰尘与错综的蜘蛛网，唯有墙上的掌纹验证装置干干净净，看来经常被人使用。伊万抬手将掌心贴合上去，不出意外，装置哔一声，闪出了红光，重复起了“请重按”指令。

仿生人没有指纹，更不存在掌纹，这是专供人类通行的通道。但线人在电话里层反复强调，这是一道检测，一道人类永远无法通过的检测，因为真正的门并不在那里，而是在……

台球桌上的黑球陡然滚动起来，伊万转过头，凝视着它滚动的路线。撞墙，清脆的空击，接着折返，再撞墙，最后以干净利落的直线，径直落入了1号球袋。

空响久久回荡，伊万在等待着。

在门的另一侧，架子鼓的后方，浑然一体的墙壁轰然运作起来，像来访者无意敲开了机关，齿轮生锈，挤压出浑浊的空气，艰难地残喘。一个人影自黑暗里走出。一个男人，戴着白色的纺织手套，瞳孔在阴影中显得天然翠碧。

“你好”，他的鼻音低沉迷人，“新的逃亡者。”

伊万坐在桌边，手上捧着一杯热茶。第一位组织人接待了他，他一路顶着无数探究的目光走入了尽头的房间。他是如假包换的仿生人，没有人会怀疑。

“亚瑟·柯克兰”，对方伸出手，隐晦地打量他，“俄罗斯人？真少见。我们还没有迎接过别国人。”

伊万微笑起来，轻声将自己的遭遇复述了一遍。这一路上他已经了解够多了，亚瑟·柯克兰的面容细节与公民资料已经被全部记录。现在他只需要骗到一个假身份，今晚就可以成功回去复命。

“可以，去找瑞文，她会帮你重建一个假护照”，亚瑟说，“最近不安全，你今晚就动身吗？”

“是的，我想越快越好……”

正在这时，走廊外响起越来越近的轻快脚步声，亚瑟抬起手打断他的话，露出歉意的神色。下一秒，门唰一声被用力推开，一个高个的男人走了进来。

“嗨，亚瑟。”

“阿尔，我在接待客人！”亚瑟轻轻呵斥他，但语气并不严厉。

阳光倾斜，河水倒灌。他的面孔年轻，活力四射，光线中的金发微微打卷，湖水中的双眼里倒扣星空。

伊万感到一阵眩晕。

“好的，你可以去二楼，瑞文通常喜欢在那儿烤火……”

亚瑟的话令他豁然回过神来。

“不，谢谢。我还是待一晚吧，你说的对，柯克兰先生，外面不安全。”

伊万站起身。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -《底特律：变人》AU
> 
> -本章有NC-17预警。

02.

酒吧的后身是一个连通地下二层的巨大停车库。当底特律彻底破产后，汽车总部的美股被大幅度抛售，这些往日里的名贵奢侈品一瞬间变成了一堆破铜烂铁，伊万环视四周，许多现在也叫得上名的汽车正散落蒙尘，无人认领。

这一路上他受到的注视太多了，或许源自于他突出的斯拉夫人外表。亚瑟察觉到他的不自在，解释道，“以往不会有这么多人的……你知道，最近事情闹得很大，海关更严了，他们都宁愿等等再走。”

他们路过了一辆车，紧闭的车门里泄出了震耳欲聋的摇滚乐声。一名男性仿生人正斜倚在驾驶座上。他的状态环已经被摘除，此刻的动作神情与一个享受音乐的人类别无二致。

会听音乐的仿生人。伊万默默心想，有趣极了。

他随亚瑟穿过车库，来到后门，这不是他来时的路。星光已经升起，雨终于停了，底特律河的全貌终于像一条波光闪闪的银河带，正一点一点展露在伊万的眼前。

“当初我与阿尔决定选在这里，正是因为这条河”，亚瑟笑了笑，头高高地昂起，眼睛似乎望向了谁都无法企及的方向，“它是全底特律最美的地方。”

今天的夜晚雨意潮湿，他只站了一会儿就匆匆走了。伊万没有选择回去。车库里的气氛沉闷，像另一种意义上的牢笼。

伊万可以不与任何人说话，沉默地站上一天。从被唤醒的那一天起，他就已习惯了俄罗斯警署这样的氛围。

非常奇异。若让他在此刻回忆过往，可以称其为一段乏善可陈的记忆。他的出生被当作一件武器，接受的洗礼并非圣泉里的水，而是处理器中被植入的各式枪炮弹药；神父圣洁的亲吻没有落在他的额头，将之取代的，是一枚高级定制的鈦制脉搏处理器。他是一个强大完美的象征。一出生便已然获得高位军衔；获得拥有随意调动人类下属的权利。然而人类怕他。他们怕他，恨他，又爱他。

多复杂的人类啊。

他沉默地站了几个小时，直到月上中天，才终于觉得乏味。转过身去，远处月光下的身影令他眼皮一跳。

晕眩如期而至，伊万决定放任不管。那时擅自闯入会议中的青年正朝他走来。伊万凝视着他逐渐清晰的面容。对方也许已经在这里待了很久，而他完全没有发现。

“你是？”话一出口，他便察觉自己的口气恶劣。

“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯”，对方看起来兴致勃勃，并未因他的态度而退怯，甚至得寸进尺地贴近一步，“亚瑟没有向你提起我？”

“没有。”

阿尔弗雷德立马嘟囔了一句，听起来像抱怨，总之不是什么好话。伊万扫描过他的正脸，公民资料正徐徐铺开在眼前。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯  
生日：7月4日  
犯罪记录：无

很好，一个干净的美国人。伊万心想，很快，也许过了今夜，这张一尘不染的履历表上将盖上触目惊心的红色印章。

而在围捕活动落实之前——伊万盯着他的脸——决定做些随自己心意的私人事。

“你站了多久？”

“和你一样。”阿尔弗雷德抱着胳膊，转过脸，月光冲淡他的凝视。他正屏住呼吸。伊万不明白他为什么要这么做。

“为什么？”

“哪个？我为什么要傻站那么久？因为我没见过你这样的仿生人。我没见过这样的发色，像雪一样。说起来，你知道底特律全年有三分之一的时间都在下雪吧？嘿，你从哪儿来，莫斯科还是圣彼得堡？我认为它们之间有强烈的气候吸引力……”

在失去耐心之前，伊万抬手将他打断，“我听说了你们的事业。为什么你们要这么做？”

为什么。又一个为什么。但阿尔弗雷德显然乐于回答。

“确切地说，是亚瑟的事业，我只是陪他胡闹，”他抬起一根手指，“自从他的仿生人女友被报废后，我看他就疯了，整个人被仇恨狩猎。他不听劝，那些都不管用。”

“你们知道这是犯法的吗？”

“当然。亚瑟是法学生。”

“你说他有一个仿生人女友，怎么回事？”

阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，“没什么。那是好几年以前了。他们的事情被发现，人们管这叫伦理问题。出轨和抱错婴儿也是伦理问题，但犯错的人不会被处死，莉莉丝会。”

“记忆芯片可以读取。他再买一个同型号就可以解决。”

阿尔弗雷德的眼神中忽然流露出剧烈的同情。同情，还有怜悯。他想要施舍。

“天啊，你不懂。莉莉丝已经死了。她已经回不来了。”

“或许。”

“所以莉莉丝就为了这么一个可笑的伦理问题死去了。”

“的确可笑”，伊万说，“仿生人的爱情。”

“你不相信仿生人会产生爱情？”

“我只相信我自己的感受”，伊万近乎冷酷地阐述道，“它们是无法真正感知清晰的，它们生来只被教导模仿人类的情感。所谓解放，不过是情绪处理器出了故障。”

湖中的星空波动起来。阿尔弗雷德露出吃惊的表情，“你真的是异常仿生人吗？你太冷酷了，老天。”

“我是。”

“那你解放得不够成功。或是在撒谎。”

你猜对了。伊万心道。但他选择在此刻沉默。在争论中，阿尔弗雷德不知不觉靠近了，现在他们几乎亲密无间。美国人捋起袖子，体温偏高的胳膊与他的肌肤轻轻摩擦在一起，炙热的火种霎时间传遍了他的全身，这新奇的体验另伊万感到不安。

阿尔弗雷德转过头，他正趴在栏杆上，用手背抵着下巴。今晚夜色湿润。是阿尔弗雷德眼中的夜色。仿生人也是会产生喜好的。伊万心道，他喜欢这双蓝色的眼睛。这是他从未见过的颜色。

“啊，胳膊酸了。”

美国人苦恼地咬着下唇，自顾自地抽走胳膊，热源一下离开了，伊万忽然有些恼怒。但他不愿表现出来。

“说起来，你是什么型号啊？”阿尔弗雷德望向他。天真在他的双眼中凝聚成一个小小的光点。他有一张与年龄不符的大学生的脸。这很过分。

伊万临时决定讲个笑话，“性爱型。你想知道的话。”

“呃……？”

对方显然被吓呆了，伊万乐于见到那张脸上出现几秒钟的空白。女性的性爱型仿生人似乎随处可见，男性则会稀少一些，更毋提他这样高大冷漠的俄罗斯男性。

阿尔弗雷德终于回过神来，他说着“抱歉”，继而又提出更加冒犯的问题。他明朗的笑容在伊万看来正逐渐变得可恶，“那你是服务于女性，还是男性？”

“男性。”伊万简短道。

“哇哦”，阿尔弗雷德惊叹道，“你在撒谎。”

远处，水鸟掠过湖面，搅翻平静的星空。气温骤降。

伊万皱了皱眉。

比起敏锐的直觉，他更加烦心的是对方的笑脸。这笑容腻烦极了，尤其当阿尔弗雷德本身并无任何笑意时。老实说，他喜欢这双眼睛，但厌恶这双眼睛的主人。除了微笑，他更乐于见到一些别的表情出现在这张脸上。

“我不喜欢你，伊万。不要兜圈子，让我们彼此之间坦诚一点，”阿尔弗雷德说，“见到你的第一眼，我就知道，你在撒谎。你的身上有冰冷的气息。但亚瑟相信你，我哥哥他是个烂好人。所以我也愿意和你胡扯些不知所云的鬼东西。”

心跳。伊万听到剧烈的心跳声。砰。砰，砰。他们相对而站，一低头便可以吻下去。他的光学组件拥有顶尖分辨率，阿尔弗雷德的每个细节都逃不过他的双眼。

白皙的皮肤。朝外微卷的发尾。鼻梁上被眼镜深深压出的红痕。面颊两侧几乎无法肉眼识别出的淡淡雀斑。他的瞳孔在我倾身时微微收缩。喉部肌肉正在积压。他吞了口唾沫。他双眼中的湿度增加了50%……

“你说讨厌我，现在却正期待我吻你吗，琼斯？”在鼻尖即将相碰的前一秒，伊万停止了。伊万微笑起来。

“……操你的，布拉金斯基。”

他的笑容更甚了。

被阿尔弗雷德一语点破也没什么，伊万并不在乎这点失误。大厦内有些空房，他自己挑了一间居住。现在已是凌晨一点三十分。他终于得有空闲，往警署发送情报。

明早六时。他闭眼道：包围汽车总部大厦，地下一二层全部封锁。领导者有一人在内，先实行抓捕，再进行逼供。随时注意我的追踪器。

消讯传达完毕。他站起身，轻轻吐出一口气。三十六层的高度足以将这个城市的一小半收入眼底。美国，多炎热的地方。伊万想道。

他脱下外套与裤子，走到洗手台前。仿生人没有清理皮肤的必要，但伊万总习惯用冷水让自己更加清醒一点。他抬起头，镜中的男人一如既往的苍白。月光下，他轻轻抚摸上自己近乎直角的锐利下颌线。

他清楚俄罗斯将他创造出来的意义是什么。他是一种象征，俄罗斯的强大象征。他的脸庞几近完美，不止一人为他的美所倾心盛赞，但直到遇到阿尔弗雷德前，他都不清楚这盛赞的意义是什么。

一阵敲门声突兀地打断他的沉思。

伊万略微不悦起来，他离开了洗手台，用纸巾慢条斯理地擦干净双手，再缓缓踱步到门前。走廊一片漆黑，猫眼里什么也看不见。伊万思忖片刻，最终决定在敲个不停的房门声里打开门。

门外站着阿尔弗雷德。

这的确有点出乎意料了。

伊万扬了扬眉，彬彬有礼地看了眼时间，“现在是半夜两点，琼斯先生。”

“不邀请我进去吗？”阿尔弗雷德只是微笑。

他猜不透对方的意图——或许也有一些隐隐的预感。但那双湛蓝的双眼令他说不出“不”。他打开了门，做了个邀请的手势，阿尔弗雷德则大摇大摆地走了进来。伊万注意到对方已经换了身衣服。白色的衬衫和短裤，90%的纯棉与10%的涤纶混合。或许是睡衣。

“我为刚刚道歉”，美国人一屁股坐上他的临时床铺，自然耸了耸肩，“我太激动，丢下你就走了。还撞了你一肩膀。”

是有这么一回事来着。伊万回想起来。在河边，阿尔弗雷德冒出一句脏话，狠狠地撞了他肩膀后就直接走远了。当然，仿生人没有痛觉，那一点伤害只能称作微不足道，伊万转眼就将它忘在了脑后。

“我接受你的道歉。”他说。

“然后？”阿尔弗雷德盯着他。

“什么？”

“我道歉了，你不应该说点什么吗？布拉金斯基，注意礼貌。”

伊万几乎要被气笑了，“什么？”

“你差点吻了我，”美国人言之凿凿，“如果亚瑟在场，会痛骂你失礼的，先生。”

“那我道歉。”

“然后？”

伊万开始怀疑自己的耳朵，“什么？”

“你为什么不干脆落实它呢？”

他这一晚遇见的意外已经够多了。

接吻。唇与唇相碰，交换唾液，单调的舌头摩擦运动。

在数据库里，伊万可以瞬间挑出无数的场景与文字描绘。遗憾的是，他不在数据库里。阿尔弗雷德的唇很热，他是湿的，雨夜栖息在他的双唇上，散发出危险迷人的气息。

脸颊两侧被捏痛，他们正以额头相贴。阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛比他见过的任何一枚子弹都要惊心动魄。

“张嘴，布拉金斯基。我教你亲吻。”

鬼使神差地，他听从了一个不存在于程序上的指令。

阿尔弗雷德是清新的柑橘的气味，他是永不落下的太阳，照耀在漆黑的临江大道上。他的舌尖柔软，气息迷人。伊万数着他的心跳，在寂静中，那心跳声永远比秒针快一个节拍。

伊万没有去计算他们亲吻了多久，最后阿尔弗雷德松开了手，气喘吁吁地往后仰去。在月光下，那双唇仿佛得到了雨水浇灌一般迅速饱满鲜润起来。他还在空气中嗅到了一些别的气味。

“你的肾上腺激素正大量分泌多巴胺。你在兴奋，琼斯。”

“闭嘴”，美国人笑着骂他，“你讨厌这样吗？”

不算太糟——他下意识地抚摸双唇，心底隐隐略过另一个声音。更好……或是期待。但他不能说出口。床铺传来轻柔的摩擦声，阿尔弗雷德仰起头，跪着向他爬来。盈蓝色的双眼在黑夜中像一头正捕食的猎豹，伊万无处可躲。

“想继续吗？”他轻轻问道。

伊万不发一语。

美国人用大得出奇的力气将他拉扯到床上。他们滚落成一团，彼此撕扯对方胸前的衣服，喘息的声音像窗外的星光一样落下。接吻他不在行，但近身搏斗没有任何人能够赢过他。星光被打散，他单手擒住美国人的双腕，高举过头顶。

阿尔弗雷德偏过头，嘴角上扬，双眼中充满挑衅，“接着做下去，性爱型。”

接着——接着。数据库会告诉他怎么做。他学着去接吻，斯拉夫人的血液流淌在他的组件与金属血管里。他像一头猛兽志在必得地撕咬。柔嫩的嘴唇被撕开一道豁口，美国人轻哼一声，血液流淌出来。在鈦制脉搏器的位置，那里的皮肤竟微微发热。

咕咚。喉结鼓动。他来到颈间，嗅闻皮肤下甘美的人类的气息。他以牙抵住这块诱人鲜活的肌肤，听见手掌下的心脏剧烈跳动；坚固洁白的牙齿互相磕碰，舌尖搅出清晰可辨的吞咽水声……

指尖取代嘴唇，伊万深深皱起眉。阿尔弗雷德正闭着眼，浅浅地喘息，他身上的一切都是弱点，不用等到明早，现在这一刻，他就有一百种方法将他置于死地。

但比起死亡——他更想听见指尖下的喉结发出坦诚的臣服的声音。

指令在脑中互相冲突，诊断系统发出令人不适的警告声。伊万深吸一口气，以绝对强硬的个人权限将一切指令推后。现在。他默默想道，他要做一些私人事情。

做爱并不难，也许比射击难一点，如果对象同样是仿生人，那么情况会好掌握得多。但可惜，对方是阿尔弗雷德。一个永远出乎意料的美国人。

伊万气喘吁吁地将对方重新压回身下。在全身赤裸、床铺一塌糊涂的情况下打架是个耗费体力的活儿。他们已经为了上下之争打了两个回合，最终以阿尔弗雷德的落败宣告结束。

“那么我们可以开始了？”伊万再次彬彬有礼地问道。

“操……”阿尔弗雷德的腿被架起来，他的脸潮红一片，不屈的眼睛里盛满潮湿的蓝色湖水，“布拉金斯基，使用机械臂属于作弊……”

“你的选择，与我无关。”伊万迅速学会了耸肩，这动作在他的身上有点恶心。

他以冰凉的掌心抚弄对方金色毛发里的性器。它迅速地膨胀起来，涨成诱人的深红色。阿尔弗雷德的挣扎很快被打碎成散落的呻吟。伊万尝试性地用一根手指探入后穴，那里湿得厉害，一根手指轻轻松松，两根也可以，但一整根勃起的性器就稍有难度了……

阿尔弗雷德顺着他的视线望去。斯拉夫人甚至还没有完全脱下裤子，裤链敞开，巨大的性器包裹在内裤里，顶出一个状态可观的鼓鼓囊囊的大包。

“该死的俄罗斯……”

伊万很乐于听见阿尔弗雷德的抽气声与咒骂。他加快速度，感受到这根阴茎正充满活力地在他的掌心里弹跳。阿尔弗雷德皱着眉，仰起沁出薄汗的性感喉颈，大口大口地喘息起来，“操，伊万，再快一点……”

正在此刻，电话铃响了。

铃声来自于阿尔弗雷德的手机。一开始，他们这都不想离开对方的身体，性爱胶水还未失效，但电话契而不舍地打进来。响他妈的足足十二声。挂断。再打。直到伊万开始觉得厌烦了，停止了手上的动作，阿尔弗雷德才不情不愿地起身，从床尾的短裤里掏出手机。

“嗨，亚瑟。”

他跪坐在床上，接起电话，后背却被搂进一个冰凉的怀抱里。俄罗斯人的双手轻轻抚摸过他的尾椎与小腹，停留在那根正蓄势待发的性器上。

阿尔弗雷德的瞳孔收缩了，他想推开对方，但仿生人的蛮力无可撼动。亚瑟仍在电话那头啰啰嗦嗦，“阿尔，我现在被困在司库街了，街上的巡逻警车很多，警局说只是例行盘查。但我觉得没那么简单。嘿，明早你就立马动身，带着他们转移出去，听到了吗？越快越好……”

那双手该死的冰冷，像一大块终年不化的寒冰，轻贴他蓬勃的欲望。伊万将头埋进他的颈肩，湿漉漉的嘴唇亲吻那些青紫的痕迹，手上的动作却加快起来。操，该死的，他快了……

牙关磕碰，他无可抑制地泄出一丝呻吟。高潮猛然来袭，他几乎失禁般地被强制射了出来，积蓄的浓稠液体远远喷洒在床单上。冷热交替，滋味不好受，伊万从身后接住他滑落下来的身体。

“阿尔？……阿尔弗雷德，你在吗？怎么了？喂？”

阿尔弗雷德豁然回过神来，电话并没有挂断，他急忙解释自己睡糊涂了，还未清醒，而亚瑟不疑有他，挂断了电话。

室内重归安静，高潮过后的双颊仍有不自然的红晕，阿尔弗雷德喘着气，略带愠怒地朝后望去，却愕然看见伊万已经穿戴好了自己，正坐在旁边的椅子上。

“你可以先睡，不用管我，”俄罗斯人安静地笑了笑，“明天一早你有得忙了。”

凌晨五点五十九分，一声枪响划破长夜。

伊万站在窗沿，凝视着楼下的街道。七八辆警车将大厦围得水泄不通，全副武装的警察倾泻而出。而蜷缩在被窝里的阿尔弗雷德正沉浸在睡梦中，不安地呓语了一声。

“弗朗西斯，”伊万转回身，面无表情地打开对讲机，“领导者有一人在我的位置，带队上来。”

今天是个阴天。太阳躲藏，空气中凝结着将落未落的水蒸气。湿意如低垂的乌云沉甸甸地压在胃上。阿尔弗雷德最终在这股烦闷的潮湿中醒来。他翻身坐起，被单从肩头滑落，露出青紫交加的白皙脖颈。

“伊万？你在看什么……”

他被自己的注意力打断了。注意力对焦在伊万手中的对讲机上。  
操。

瞬息之间阿尔弗雷德已经反应了过来。他单手撑床一翻身跃到了对面，但一切都来不及了。脆弱的门板被轰然撞开，全部武装的底特律警察一涌而入。为首的金发警长手持用一把左轮，黑黝黝的枪口强悍冷硬地盯住了他。

“是他？”警长扭头问道。

伊万平静地陈述道，“是的。”

阿尔弗雷德抬起头。在被扭送出门前，他们的视线在冰冷窒息的房间里相遇了。

滚雷滑过窗沿，轰隆一声，雨倾盆而下。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -《底特律：变人》AU
> 
> -本章有Rape情节预警。

03.

“我需要一间没有监控、没有透明玻璃、没有第三人旁听，完全封死的密闭审讯室。”他顿了顿，“我请求。”

“不行，伊万。这不合规矩。”

“得了，弗朗西斯，”他的脸上浮起不耐，“你在乎过规矩吗？”

“别混淆概念……嫌犯是人类，我们不能对人类用私刑。”

“我不会那么愚蠢，相信我，”伊万凝视着他，“给我一点时间。”

“……”

“我不相信DPD没有这样的审讯室。”

他的态度是如此坚定又咄咄逼人，弗朗西斯最终叹了口气，拨通传讯器，打了个电话，吩咐了些什么。五分钟后，一位仿生人辅警拿着钥匙朝他们走来。

“偷渡者”的领导人之一，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯于一天前落网。

他被捕于汽车总部大厦三十六层的废弃行政房内。着白色衬衫与短裤，未携带枪支，未佩戴危险性武器，未作出反抗行为。目前嫌犯精神状态稳定。这有利于日后对他的辩护与减刑。

其本人也相当配合，按时进食与就寝，期间曾强烈要求与伊万·布拉金斯基见面，但未能如愿。

弗朗西斯的提议大获成功，而伊万·布拉金斯基功不可没。现在，根植于这个沉睡的城市皮表下的其中一颗恶瘤已经被连根拔除，一夜时间，它就消失得无影无踪，只剩下另一个声势浩大的改革者群体，但那已不在弗朗西斯的工作范围内。

现在，他们仍需要一些后续处理，仿生人并非全部落网。侥幸逃离的异常仿生人仍然潜伏在城市里。他们还需要阿尔弗雷德脑袋里的一份名单。

回到警署后，伊万交出了他脑袋里的那份数据。亚瑟·柯克兰的犯罪通缉已经发往底特律的所有智能装置里。街头巷尾无处不是英国人的全息影像。前夜警察曾根据指令在司库街进行了彻底的扫荡，但柯克兰嗅觉灵敏，也许是听见了什么风声，早早撤离了。警察连他的影子都没摸着。

而所有武装人员对于那天清晨的抓捕行动都选择了三缄其口。从床铺的痕迹与罪犯的身体状况看来，很明显伊万前一晚和他发生过什么。弗朗西斯对此表示惊奇，“你们真的上过床了？”

伊万闻了闻手边的咖啡，“你话太多了。”

“只是好奇。嘿，仿生人有什么不同？我从来没有试过，呃，你知道，男性仿生人。”

“听着，如果你是我的下属，现在应该选择闭嘴。人类也可以通过外物重击造成中枢神经受损。”

“不要那么凶嘛，”弗朗西斯笑道，“你看，我们现在离结案只差一步，把那个该死的英国佬抓住就行。放松一点。”

伊万不置可否。

封闭审讯室在走廊的尽头。

伊万跟随仿生人辅警踏入狭长的走廊。阳光随百叶窗的扇叶一片一片剥落，他走在逐渐消失的光线里，像一个满头落雪的人走入夕阳下的大海。辅警的脚步声踩碎海浪，踏破这种幻想，将伊万唤回神来。他扭过头，看见对方的大半张脸：一个量产化的辅警型，呆板的发型与瞳色。伊万清楚它此刻脑子里正想些什么。事实上，是一片空白。没有异常的量产型仿生人是一件真正的工具，终其一生也逃脱不开走在程序上的命运。

一些尚未完全消散的碎片海沫涌进他的鈦制脉搏器里。他摸了摸自己的胸口，忽然感受到一股即将破碎的悲哀。

对方停住了，眼前是一扇门，他们已经来到了走廊尽头。辅警型掏出钥匙，插入感应凹槽，沉重的钢制门缓缓弹开。里头一片漆黑。屋内看不见屋外，屋外看不见屋内。在这一瞬间，一墙之隔的两个人之中并不存在看得见光明的人。

“长官，请进。”

辅警递来钥匙，微微退后，却不选择离开，而是直直地盯住室内。伊万沉声道，“你可以离开了。”

“抱歉，长官。但波诺弗瓦队长要求我在此等待。”

它面无表情的脸与刻板的声音令人不快。

伊万彻底沉下脸，伸手握住了它的手腕，相触的一霎那，皮肤连接处都褪去了肤质层，露出光洁无暇的金属臂。他俯下身，轻声道，“回去，向你的长官复命：不要监视我。”

仿生辅警眨了眨眼，光圈由黄渐蓝，恢复正常。他敬了个俄罗斯式军礼，踏步往回走去。

当脚步声彻底消失在走廊尽头时，伊万关上了门。室内重返静谧。光线由一种极细的筛网过滤而下，温和细腻地铺洒在地面。令伊万在某一个瞬间里想起松饼上的白色粉霜，或是打发至七成的熟奶油。

“你是原型机？”

清脆的金属碰撞声，手铐与手铐互相敲打，它们由一根固若金汤的金属横条固定在审讯桌上，在光线的折射里，像一个小巧的，发出悠悠银光的小钥匙。

那束绵密的光线正透过一扇狭小的矩形的窗户照射进来。窗户开在审讯桌的对立面，十分居高临下，阳光可以直射进犯人的双眼中，这是这间封闭审讯室内唯一的光源。在残酷的拷问之前，漫长的光线直射是很有必要的。

伊万转过身。审讯桌的后方，坐着的正是刚刚提问的阿尔弗雷德。

他没有立马回答对方的问题。而是踱着步，悠悠地走到窗户前，军靴在地板上踏出规律的脚步声。回到警署后，他第一时间换回了那身俄罗斯军服，重新围上那条略微发旧的围巾。

“是的，”以他的身高，堪堪能够看见窗外。

阿尔弗雷德接着追问，“你有几台？”

“你有兴趣？据我所知，我的售价不便宜。”伊万终于回过头，凝视着背光中的美国人。

“我只是在想，除了你，世界上还有几个伊万·布拉金斯基。”

“伊万·布拉金斯基有很多个，我们共享记忆，即便我在此刻停摆，一秒后就会有另一个我在莫斯科的地下47层被激活。”

“没有任何区别？”

“我知道你想问什么，”伊万道，“对你来说，没有。对于我来说，我是唯一的一台621号。”

“那又有什么区别？”

“区别很大，亲爱的，”他绕到对方的身后。阿尔弗雷德的双手由手铐牢牢地焊接在审讯桌上，几乎没有反抗的余地。伊万提住他的胳膊，从背后粗暴地将他推倒在审讯桌上，“我操过你，琼斯，而712号不会。这就是我们的区别。”

在混乱之余，阿尔弗雷德敏锐地感知到一股平白无故的怒火。相比起为什么一个仿生人会产生心理波动，他还是更好奇伊万在为什么而生气……也许因为他提到了对方的备用机型，伊万有极大的可能会厌恶自己的备用；抑或是另外一种，无比荒诞不经的可能性……

冰凉的触感拉回他的思绪。他的双手扣在身后，正以面部贴着审讯桌的姿势难堪地站立。伊万轻松地撕扯下他的囚裤，露出光裸的大腿，警署派发的一次性内裤材质薄透，当它紧紧贴着皮肤时，什么也遮不住。

阿尔弗雷德终于察觉到了不对劲。

一开始，他被转移进这个密封的审讯室，以为自己将会遭受一轮新的审讯，或者是更糟的软刑。这正是警察们的拿手好戏，在法律更加松懈的从前，它被用在嘴巴牢闭的犯人身上，留不下一丝痕迹。紧接着伊万走了进来，好极了，审讯对象变成了前一晚睡过的俄罗斯人：最糟不过。

但现在的情况看来才是最糟的。

他下意识地挣扎起来，金属链扣被挣得叮当作响，那冰凉的触感不急不缓地来到尾椎，掀开他的囚服，捋到了胸口的位置。阿尔弗雷德长长地倒抽出一口气，摇晃身体企图躲开那只手。

伊万的眼神因为阿尔弗雷德的反抗而变得愈发冰冷。他一把钳住美国人的双颊，出手狠重地砸在桌面上，眼镜应声磕落，摔落到一旁。阿尔弗雷德挣扎着伸出手去。失去眼镜对他而言就像蔽体的衣物失落，赤裸得令人难堪。

伊万居高临下地拍掉他的手，“为什么反抗，琼斯？你不喜欢这样？别撒谎，我保存了你的身体数据，前一晚你的兴致相当高昂。”

“那是两码事……”，阿尔弗雷德嘶声说，“你根本不懂什么叫做爱，布拉金斯基。”

“我认为是你的话太多了。”

伊万暴力地结束的这场对话。他撕掉了阿尔弗雷德的内裤，手指未沾任何润滑，干涩地捅开了后穴入口。

阿尔弗雷德顿时发出了被扼住喉咙一般的惨叫。

先是痛。痛感来得像光线里沉浮的颗粒，漂浮而不真实。再然后传来布锦微微撕裂开的声音，熟悉的热流涌出。阿尔弗雷德花了几秒钟的时间才迟钝地明白过来，那是肌肉轻微撕裂的声音。他受伤了。

后穴中的手指以暴力的路径推开阻隔的肠肉，这是一片从未被开拓过的土壤，它正被粗暴地讨伐，正流出被殖民的新的血。

“你知道吗，我见过很多鲜血，”伊万柔声道，“从人体的不同地方流出来，致命或非致命，枪伤导致或是冷兵器。但这里还是第一次，琼斯，你的血，因为我的缘故。”

阿尔弗雷德说不出话来。扼在脖颈间的手并无多少威胁之意，伊万抚摸他，以温柔和煦的手法，状似抚摸一条幼犬。后穴的手指仍在开辟，潦草的几下，随后离开了。他听见了身后金属皮带互相磕碰、掉落在地的声音。

“不，布拉金斯基……伊万！”阿尔弗雷德的瞳孔剧烈收缩起来。  
扼住脖颈的手掌陡然收紧了，缓慢并拢的指缝戳破无情虚假的甜蜜气泡。伊万拿出对待俘虏的那套办法。他多熟练。用嘴唇相迎，以刀尖相对。

“我希望接下来你最好闭嘴”，衣服的摩擦声终于停止了，一小段的空白时间后，伊万的声音重新响起，“人类不喜欢听见扫兴的叫床声，我也是。”

俄罗斯暴君宣告完战争发言。结束了，一切都无法挽回。阿尔弗雷德甚至还来不及绷起肌肉，就被一根滚烫勃发的性器顶入，那甚至不能被称作性器，只是一根坚硬的长着冠头与睾丸的棍子，直直捣入肠胃。

泪水一瞬间漫出眼眶，他挣扎着大口喘息，痛呼都哑在嗓子里。空气倒灌进来，变作刀子，毫不留情。

他闻见血腥的气味。

“你流了很多血”，伊万摸了摸他们相连的地方，动作并不停歇。怒涨的性器像把开刃匕首，粗粝地剐过干涩的肠道。血液只是帮凶，完全起不了润滑的作用。真正的润滑是情动、爱液，哪怕是街角便利店买来的三美元一罐的草莓口味润滑油……阿尔弗雷德明白，血流的越多，俄罗斯人就越亢奋。

“……这样做对你有什么好处？”，他的半张侧脸贴在审讯桌上，勉强睁开一只眼睛，嘶声问道，“羞辱我并不能得到你想要的名单。”

“名单？”伊万一怔，他大概率已经忘记了这码事，“琼斯，亲爱的。我只是想做完我们那晚被打断的事。至于名单，那见鬼的玩意儿。”

阿尔弗雷德控制不住地低声笑起来，胸膛贴着桌面沉沉震动，“你在说什么鬼话……”

钢铁棍子在肠子里翻搅，没有礼貌，行为粗鲁，甚至没有征得他的同意。只有痛感鲜明了起来，逐渐浮出水面。阿尔弗雷德很快连撑开一只眼睛也无法做到。力气像时间般从他的身上飞快地流失。伊万用力压着他的头，处置他的手法正如宰杀一条砧板上的奄奄一息的鱼。

他只能张开嘴，徒劳地喘息。

失去了眼镜，那张脸上终于拨开云雾似的，什么都明朗了起来。伊万凝视着他，凝视他因为疼痛与流血微微苍白的双唇，还有痛苦地紧紧皱起的眉毛，与剧烈颤抖的喉结……

他伸出手，轻轻压在阿尔弗雷德的喉结上。前一晚的愿望如今已经实现，他如愿听见了痛苦的臣服的声音。

他心情颇好地摆弄对方的四肢，扶着美国人肌肉紧绷的腰身放进自己的怀里。失去了支撑，阿尔弗雷德陡然瘫软下来。

痛苦的征伐仍在继续——战争需要流血。你知道吗，琼斯，战争就要开始了。伊万在他的耳边喃语。你是一个人类，为什么要站在自己种族的反对面？我不懂。

昏沉。他体验过失重，在十万里的高空上，气压让耳蜗失去平衡，他会耳鸣、耳痛、听力下降、眩晕，正如现在。他也许出现了醉氧症状，空气像海水，要吞没一个溺水的人。他仓皇地伸出手去，这一次，他抓住了东西。

是伊万的手。仿生人的肌肤冰凉，阿尔弗雷德转过头。阳光像一面徐徐铺开的柔软的网织，将他捕捉其中，将他柔韧的颈部浸出金色的线条。人总有那么一刻眼神澄澈，无非是为了理想，或是爱。

“亚瑟与我都不认为他们是塑料。我们认为他们是活着的，是人类，是拥有眼泪与爱欲的一种生物。仅此而已。”他虚弱又坚定地陈述道。

伊万凝望着他，“那么我呢？”

“……”

阿尔弗雷德呻吟了一声，脑袋无力地低垂下去。他用昏迷逃避了回答。他的双颊终于漫上高烧似的艳红。他流过泪，失神的蓝色眼珠仿佛浸润在琥珀松中，那真是美极了。

亲吻。伊万的程序里忽然蹦出这个单词。一个人类的动作，两天前他刚刚学会。他将性器深深埋入这具身体里，那里面的感觉很好，是伊万无法形容的感觉，类似于被包裹在营养液中的机体雏形。他留恋于此，但阿尔弗雷德看起来已经不行了。美国人的性器因为疼痛而蜷缩在毛发里，他完全没有获得过快感，这仅仅是一场单方面的施暴。

但是伊万想要亲吻。这指令一旦弹出变无法取消。它高级于职务，高级于任务，甚至高级于他的个人意志。

阿尔弗雷德是阳光烘晒过的麦田的味道。伊万将鼻尖轻轻贴在他的肌肤上，确认了这点。为什么不亲吻呢？俄罗斯连空气里都飘满雪霜，他多向往阳光啊。

他亲吻了一个人类。嘴唇柔软，牙齿坚硬，肌肤富有弹性，角质层在光线中呈现出透明的质地。阿尔弗雷德微微恢复了些神志，但仍然浑浑噩噩的。他没能认出伊万，只是垂下头，本能地往另一具身躯的怀里靠去。

伊万轻叹了一声，抬起头。奇怪的指令消失了，今天到此为止。他干脆地射在了阿尔弗雷德的体内，大量的白色浑浊液体缓缓溢出。它们是一些“类精液”。

阿尔弗雷德在他的怀抱里轻轻呻吟，不安地皱紧眉头，那些合成液喷洒在脆弱的肠道上，也许刺激到了伤口。他的四肢间有一些轻微挣扎的迹象，但因为疼痛与痛苦，都未能完成。

伊万扶他起来，为他穿上内裤，将那些仍流个不停的体液兜回去。囚裤先前被撕烂了，但好在还有备用。他将阿尔弗雷德原样打扮回去，最后扶着他，坐回了椅子上。一切都像他来时那样，没有变化。

伊万开始收拾自己。他重新系上围巾，从地上捡起皮带，束进腰间，扣在第三个孔眼里。一切都有条不紊。收拾完不用多少时间。最后，他整理好军帽的位置，从凹槽里拿走钥匙，门沉重地弹了开来。弗朗西斯正站在门外，见到他后，脸上的焦虑立马变为了不安。

“你在里面待了两个小时，没有一丁点儿声音，”弗朗西斯接过钥匙，跟在他的身后，“你做了什么？”

“我没有实施违法暴力行径，你想问这个的话。”

弗朗西斯噎了一下，“哦。哦，那很好……你问出什么来了？”

“很遗憾，什么都没有，”伊万说，“美国人的嘴巴太严了，不是吗？”

阿尔弗雷德醒来时，入目一片漆黑，那一瞬间，强烈的恐惧袭击了他。他差一点以为自己失明了。但窗外很快传来风吹过草地的悉悉声，视觉随着听觉缓缓恢复。黑暗中，审讯桌椅的轮廓逐渐显现出来。他仍然身处在白天的审讯室里。

一时间，他忘记了手腕上的镣铐，打算起身，但疼痛让他趔趄跌倒，手肘磕在桌沿上，鞋底还踩到了坚硬的物体。咔嚓一声，玻璃脆响，他的眼镜彻底报废了。

阿尔弗雷德颓然跌回椅子里。

要回忆起白天的情形并不困难，除非他有心不去回忆。但那无济于事，事实已经发生，逃避没有任何用处。虽然有些痛苦，但那些都还在他的承受范围之内。伊万·布拉金斯基就是个疯子。他心有余悸地摸了摸自己脖颈。从没见过哪个仿生人拥有如此偏激的性格，伊万或许从头到尾就是个异常仿生人也说不定。

他叹了口气。事实上，困在审讯椅里的坐姿令他坐立难安。血大概率已经止住了，只留下干剐的痛。除了血，还有大量湿漉漉的体液黏在股间，阿尔弗雷德猜想那些都是精液。

内射，让他含着，不给予清理，这才像伊万的风格。

阿尔弗雷德差点要被自己的乐观态度逗笑了。

他不知道自己静坐了多久。他身处一个封闭的盒子里，仿佛与世隔绝，连时间都已经停止流通。唯有外面风吹动草地的声音。很快，疼痛也开始麻痹。直到一束光斑从窗外反射进来。阿尔弗雷德的瞳孔因为这突如其来的光线剧烈收缩起来。

寂静。风仍在吹。光斑晃了一下，时间开始流动起来。光斑又晃了第二下，阿尔弗雷德侧过头去，企图听到一些声音。

出现了一阵子的空白时间，因为墙内外的人都谨慎地选择了沉默，但光斑与他都不愿死心。忽然，光斑变换了节奏。头三下，它又缓又慢，让人怀疑这是错觉，之后的两下晃动又极为迅速，若是眨眼快了，恐怕就会错过。

光斑一共晃动了五下。

“三下慢，两下快。记住了吗？只有我会这样敲门。如果是别的节奏，别给他开门。”

年轻的亚瑟的声音在耳畔遥远地响起。那是一段来自幼年时期的记忆。在母亲早逝而父亲不闻不问的情况下，正是还未成年的亚瑟将他抚养长大。长大后，他们之间或许生过间隙，但那段白璧无瑕的少年时期谁都没有轻易忘掉。

嗨，亚蒂。

阿尔弗雷德露出笑容。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -《底特律：变人》AU

04.

弗朗西斯今天被迫加了个班，因为警署上下都乱了套。

事情源发于今早，辅警型仿生人例行检查每间办公室，最后来到走廊尽头的密封审讯室，打开门后，嫌犯阿尔弗雷德已经昏迷不醒，浑身高热，趴倒在审讯桌上，如何叫也叫不醒。警署当机立断，在不能轻易转移重要嫌犯的前提下，请求了医院帮助。二十分钟后，训练有素的医疗人员介入。他被立刻安排进了另一间透风的单独牢房。听说他烧得实在厉害，体表温度已经高达39.1摄氏度，如果再让他在那间审讯室待上个半天，后果不堪设想。

弗朗西斯理所当然地被局长骂了个狗血淋头，当然，错不在他。但局长显然不可能冒犯俄罗斯警方，只能拿无辜的弗朗西斯开刀。

而在这期间，真正的罪魁祸首已经霸占了他的工作位，悠闲地捧着他刚买来的热咖啡暖手。

直到训话结束，弗朗西斯顶着上司的满头唾沫摔门出来，一眼看见了自己座位上的俄罗斯人。

“你昨天对阿尔弗雷德做了什么？”他怒气冲冲地走过去。

“什么也没有呀，”伊万吃惊地说。

“难不成是他自己犯病发起烧了吗？他历年的公民体检报告上每个项目都戳着良好！”

“或许？你可以等他醒了自己去问问。”伊万无辜地扬起眉。

弗朗西斯悻悻地闭上了嘴，他拿俄罗斯人一向没办法，现在只盼望着这总案子能够尽快了结，别再节外生枝了。

他坐进对面的工位里，随手打开全息屏。新闻跃然而出。一些小版块还在报道三天前“偷渡者”落网一事，更多的则是在现场转播实事。

弗朗西斯的注意力被吸引了过去。直升机上，电视台的转播镜头对准了中心广场。上百个仿生人正与全副武装的警察进行对峙。

高呼。抗议。警告。警告无效。砰！

第一声枪声响起，久久回荡。大厦玻璃碎裂，蓝血飞溅，首领飞身扑入武装警察中。底特律彻底陷入混乱。

“看看，创世的神正射杀他们的子民。你觉得残忍吗，弗朗西斯？”

伊万不知道什么时候站在了他的身后。这是一句毫无情感的发问，以他特有的冰冷的口吻。弗朗西斯皱了皱眉，对这个说法隐约感到有些不适。

“那你呢，伊万。你也是个仿生人。他们是你的同类。”

“我不知道你指什么。”

弗朗西斯站了起来，决心避开这个话题，“我现在要去看看琼斯。你跟我一起吗？”他觑着伊万的脸色。

“不，代我向他问好。”伊万只是微笑。

晚上六时，阿尔弗雷德终于退烧。期间他转醒过一次，精神不振，随后又再次睡去。医生说他是发炎感染引起的高烧。真是怪事一桩，弗朗西斯心道，他全身上下哪有伤口？

总之，这是一个好消息。弗朗西斯决定下班后去喝一杯。鉴于今天白天发生在中心广场的大型事端，底特律政府已经陆陆续续开始施行宵禁，往后夜晚的日子将会变得更加难熬。

士英街交叉路口的某间酒吧是他的挚爱。今夜客流稀少，他坐上吧台，老样子，一杯威士忌和蓝调的爵士音乐。当最后一滴酒精浸过胸口时，一只手忽然拍上他的肩膀。

“先生，麻烦来两杯，嗯……威士忌？正是它，”手的主人说，“算我的。”

弗朗西斯抬起头。哦，绿色的眼睛。他一眼就看到了，非常柔软纯净的颜色。在逃通缉犯亚瑟·柯克兰戴着一顶巨大的帽子，正站在他的眼前。

好吧，好吧。弗朗西斯略带酒意地心想，为什么不喝呢？

他们碰杯。叮啷一声，冰球隔着玻璃亲吻。弗朗西斯拍了拍身边的座位，亚瑟摆手拒绝，“我更喜欢站着喝酒。”

“为什么？”

“促进酒精代谢吧——报纸上这么说。”

弗朗西斯笑了，今晚的时间剩余不多，他决定单刀直入，“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯今天高烧了一天，不过到傍晚时已经没事了，我猜他现在正在吃晚餐。”

亚瑟皱了皱眉，“你们把他怎么了？”

“什么都没有，真的。”

弗朗西斯顿了顿，问道，“接下来你打算怎么办？很快，预计下周末之前，军事法庭就要开席，开始进行对阿尔弗雷德的审判。他们这次的动静惊动了总统，政府正急着拿谁先开个刀。如果侥幸，他能够留在美国，在当地的监狱待个十年，全须全尾地出来；如果运气不好，他会被移交给俄罗斯政府。到那时候一切都无法预估。”

“所以我要救他出来。”亚瑟轻轻说。

弗朗西斯凝视着他，“但底特律警署的警备森严。”

亚瑟喝了口酒，忽然换了个话题，“你觉得白天时的那场游行如何？”

“很残忍。”

“我是指仿生人。”

“我是和平主义者。”

“那你就不该干警察这一行。”

“世事难料嘛，柯克兰先生。我得保住我的饭碗。你知道美国现在的失业率占人口的多少百分比吗？”

亚瑟飞快地眨了眨眼，“我向你保证，警长。你不会失业，只需要装作旷半天工……也许一小时就够了。”

亚瑟举起酒杯。他喝得很快，浅金色的液体栖息在杯底，折射出耀眼的粼粼的波光，它在这一刻为了理想而活着。

“我们说好了？”

弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，“你说了算。”

他举起酒杯，响亮地打了个酒嗝，醉意熏熏的，“敬自由？”

亚瑟的面庞迅速被某种苦涩吞没了，但这情绪一闪而过。他迅速整顿好心情，苦笑道，“该死的，阿尔弗和你说过一样的话……那么好吧。敬他妈的自由！”

清晨七点三十分，亚瑟坐上底特律出租车，与他一同上车的还有另外两个。都是先前被提供了帮助的仿生人，现在自愿留下帮助兄弟俩。

弗朗西斯最晚喝得伶仃大醉。亚瑟将他送回家，顺手拿走了他的钥匙，许可证，和一件备用警服。弗朗西斯想必不会介意。

八点零一分，出租车停在了警署门口。

亚瑟确认了时间，整理好领带与袖口，下了车。警署刚刚开门，他握着弗朗西斯的通行证，悄悄混入人群中。

储物室并不难找，有了钥匙一切都好办。亚瑟在夹层里翻出两套制服，装进干净的垃圾袋里。他穿过办公室，一面好心地顺走同事喝完的空咖啡杯，一面提着垃圾袋，扔进了后门的垃圾桶里。

没过一会儿，装着制服的垃圾袋就被捡走了。

没有人怀疑他。他给自己买了张全息皮肤，定制款，价格昂贵，材质轻巧。全面贴合人脸的纤维技术，使他在短时间内完全变成了另一个人。

“今天他怎么样？昨天那样的情况太糟了，再晚一点别说队长，恐怕连我们都得挨处分。”

“有个塑料铁皮去看过了。听说恢复得不错，正在吃早餐。”

“该死的，我都没有早餐吃！”

“嘿，说回这事，今早我去买咖啡，对，街角的那家。他们又涨价了，难以置信……”

走廊里的两个人一边交谈着一边走远了。亚瑟压低警帽，从拐角转了出来。他能猜到他们在讨论阿尔弗。听到他兄弟正在转好的消息后，他也松了口气。

单间牢房位于走廊尽头，清晨的警署，刚上班的警察们不是昏昏欲睡就是在喝咖啡闲聊，总之没有人的心思会放在工作上。亚瑟一路畅通无阻地穿过走廊，期间与一位同僚点头招呼，对方正忙着与女友电话调情，毫无疑心地放他通过了。

他来到门前，掏出钥匙。门开了。

屋内光线充足，阳光跳闪着沉重的光斑，当它照耀在阿尔弗雷德的金发上时，一切沉重就都褪去了，只剩下最纯粹的金色。阿尔弗雷德抬起头，微笑起来。

“嗨，亚蒂。你想听一点实话吗。”

“什么？”

“你新买的人脸皮肤实在太丑了。”

“闭嘴。”

阿尔弗雷德像是丝毫不惊讶于他的到来。亚瑟路过他的餐盘，看见上面干干净净，只剩几片没有沾过沙拉酱的绿叶子。

挑食的家伙。他心想道。

他们安静地享受了一会儿有阳光的清晨，等待最后一点剩余的营养液从药袋里流尽。亚瑟从腰后掏出一把手枪扔在他的腿上。格洛克17，黝黑的枪管将被单压出褶皱。阿尔弗雷德掂量在手中，它沉甸甸的，里头塞满了五发子弹。

“我们要开枪吗？”他问道。

“不，只是以防意外，”亚瑟说，“希望你的枪法没有变烂。”

“我永远不会射偏，亚蒂。”

“还有这个。”亚瑟丢来一个塑料包装的东西。它很轻，掂在手中像捧着一团灰尘。阿尔弗雷德将包装拆开，哑然发现那是另一张人脸皮肤。

而且很丑。

“你想招摇过市吗？拜托，我可没时间给你抱怨了。”亚瑟不满地盯着他。

阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，将皮肤取出，轻轻贴合在面部。一瞬间，纤维粒子发挥作用，如一张薄薄的蝉翼完美无瑕地贴合在了他的面庞上。

阿尔弗雷德跳下床，换上警服。他走路时仍有些不自然，人类的愈合速度太慢了。但不要紧，这种疼痛属于可以忍受的范围内。

“走吧，小心一点。”

亚瑟打开门，走廊里静悄悄的。他带来的仿生人朋友搞坏了警署门口的一块天气显示屏，现在维修部正在修理，无事可做的警察们都一拥而上聚集到了门外。

“快。”

他率先走了出去，阿尔弗雷德紧随其后，小心地关上了门。办公区偶有几个警察正坐班办公，头都没抬。没有人在意两个看起来既面生又有着十足实习生做派的小警察。太幸运了。亚瑟简直要在心底欢呼起来。他朝门外望去，一辆出租车正停在街对面，车门打开，仿生人露出脸，不住地往里面张望。那是他们的接应车。出租车的线路通往美加边境，他们会当即买上去往加拿大的车票，只等边境一放人，美国警方便无法再大摇大摆地跨境追捕。

“嘿，阿尔。”

他轻声呼唤弟弟的名字。美国青年压了压帽檐，快步走上前，露出一个志在必得的笑容，蓝色的眼睛再没了镜片的遮挡，粼粼的大海即将荡涤而出。

成功就在眼前。亚瑟知道自己不该分心，但他实在忍不住好奇心了，“你的眼镜呢？”

“说来话长，被一个混账报废了……”

忽然，他不笑了，自由的海潮退回了海平面以下。

亚瑟一惊，猛地转过头去。

逆着光，一个高大的身影踏入门内。实习生从他们的身侧跑过，嘴里喊着“布拉金斯基警长”。而银发的斯拉夫人则微笑着站定，等待她的汇报。

他挡在了门口，一动不动。亚瑟的内心隐约泛起了糟糕的预感。他回过头，发现他弟弟的神色不妙，“发生了什么？”

“快走。”阿尔弗雷德低声说。

他不安地滚动喉结，下意识地摸向了腰间的佩枪。

亚瑟走向门口，伊万仅仅是在专注地聆听汇报，并未转移注意力。蓝色光圈在他的额角上微微发亮。安全的蓝色。阿尔弗雷德松了口气，他看着亚瑟安全地一脚踏出门，紧随其后。与伊万擦肩而过的瞬间，他屏住了呼吸——

什么都没有发生。

下一秒，一支冰凉的枪口抵上他的后腰。

他听见俄罗斯军靴踩过地板的声音。

“琼斯，你在这里做什么？”伊万用老熟人的语气笑道，轻柔的嗓音像条阴厉蛇信子，嘶嘶作响着舔进他堕入寒冰的骨髓。

动手还是不动手？

在大脑做出选择之前，阿尔弗雷德的身体已经动了起来。

他绷紧了后背，反手握住冷硬的枪管，在借力的同时一手劈向对方的手腕。这一招决计无法撼动力量悬殊的对手，但在瞬息之间他打赌伊万绝对反应不过来用机械臂的力量与他对抗。

同时，他也在打赌伊万没有时间拉开保险栓。

他成功了一半。枪没有被打落，但伊万后退了一步。只需要这点距离就够了，在警局里对枪绝非好主意。阿尔弗雷德转身往门外跑去。“接着！”站在马路对面的亚瑟抛给他一把已经拉开保险的格克洛。

砰！

枪声响起，所有剧变都发生在瞬息之间。子弹打在他的脚边，飞溅起的水泥石粒打痛了他的脚踝。随即是第二枪、第三枪。每一发子弹都深深嵌入泥土中，距离不远不近，每一发都恰巧擦着他的皮肤飞旋而过。

“站住。否则下一枪就是你的脑袋。”伊万的声音跟过来。

阿尔弗雷德不得不停下脚步，伊万随之停在了马路中央。他持枪的手足够稳，即便俄产手枪的后坐力能让毫无经验的普通人虎口破裂，但他依旧无动于衷。

亚瑟丢了自己的佩枪，已经逃进了出租车里，现在没有人可以再充当后援了。阿尔弗雷德深吸了一口气。他曾是在靶场里长大的小孩。对于枪支绝不会陌生。十几年的时间过去，格克洛早已更新换代，但当食指的第二和第三关节紧紧贴住冰凉的板机时，那熟悉的感觉又重新充盈进血液里了。

他缓缓举起枪，对准了俄罗斯人。与此同时，终于赶到的特警部队也齐齐响起了上膛的声音。

没有人敢轻举妄动。

“你射得准吗，琼斯？你的双手在发抖。”风吹动伊万的围巾，他的下巴正陷在柔软的围巾里。

“你可以试试。”

伊万不以为然地摇了摇头，“你赢不过我的。你是人类，琼斯，你得认清这一点。你无法在瞬息之间模拟出一条永不射偏的弹道。但这对于我来说轻而易举。只要你敢乱动一下，下一秒，子弹就会穿透过你的眉心之间。”

“你说太多话了。你的软体还稳定吗？”

“老实说，我在后悔，”伊万出乎意料地说，“这把枪。Gsh-18。它根本不用拉动保险栓，你赌输了。一开始我就可以直接用它打穿你的腰脊，好免去现在的局面。”

“你自己的选择。”

“你不想了解为什么吗，琼斯？”

“为什么？”阿尔弗雷德问道。

伊万仅仅是凝视着他。

风将那条白色织料的旧围巾吹得猎猎作响，那恐怕是伊万·布拉金斯基全身上下最柔软之处。阿尔弗雷德用一只手摩挲到耳后的一块凸起，轻轻摁压下去。开关关上，纤维粒子如同被暴力捶击般霎时间分崩离析，片状雪花似的纷纷扬扬地从空气中消失。他原本的面庞逐渐显露出来，像阳光破开乌云得以光芒万丈。

他依然在打一个赌。当他看见伊万的双眼时，他明白自己这把赌赢了。

“为什么不朝我开枪？”他扬了扬手中的格克洛，“如你所说，你永远不会射偏。”

“……闭嘴。”

伊万看起来像是正在经历一场无声的痛苦。痛苦并非像海啸掀起惊天动地的巨浪，将他拍击在海滩上，令他粉身碎骨。不，绝不是这样露骨的痛苦。对于伊万·布拉金斯基，这样坚毅得如同洪流里不倒的石碑的人而言，痛苦是自根基往上蔓延的一道小小裂缝，隐秘而致命。所有始于内部的剧烈痛苦都无法呈现在他的面部，甚至于他端枪的手也未曾有一刻的动摇。

阿尔弗雷德凝视着他的双眼。当痛苦到达顶峰时，一场通古斯爆炸轰然绽开在紫晶石中。伊万闭上了双眼，纤长的眼睫掩在阴影之下剧烈的颤抖……一秒、两秒、三秒。阿尔弗雷德在心中默数秒针。九秒，十秒。

伊万倏地睁开双眼。

砰！

他们同时开出了一枪。

两条弹道在空中旋转着相遇，灼烧的热度令四周的空气微微扭曲，甚至能清楚地听见干柴燃着了的噼里啪啦的声响。子弹交错，时间停止流逝。在这个瞬间，他们各自望向对方，隔着身前燃烧着的空气，面庞已变得模糊不清。谁都无法再踏出一步……

“阿尔弗！”

亚瑟的呼喊像一支箭穿透空气，直直地钉在他跟前。时间重新开始流逝。阿尔弗雷德骤然回过神来。

出租车在枪鸣中轰然驶来，阿尔弗雷德攥住亚瑟伸出来的手，一跃而上。无数方才反应过来的子弹打在出租车迅速驶离的外壳上。阿尔弗雷德望向后视镜，伊万扔掉了枪，抬手捂住左侧肩膀。子弹擦着他的肩头飞过，燃焦了一小块布料。他松开手，蓝血像涌动的活泉，涓涓流出。

“你的枪法退步了，阿尔，”亚瑟坐在他的对面咧了咧嘴。

他的也不怎么样。

他将这句话吞了回去，默默咽回肚子里。在右侧的脖颈上，烧伤的炙热感终于迟钝地降临。他扒在后座上，看着前视镜，一道清浅的弹道擦伤以悠长的弧度掠过皮肤，微微焦褐，泛出难闻的枪击焦味儿。

出租车驶向渡口。

中途，他们被警方检测，不得不换乘另一辆。亚瑟坐在驾驶位，在无人出声的车厢里点开广播。铺天盖地的新闻。目前底特律的情势紧张。每一张喉舌都被攥住，重复同样的话：我们正面临一场形势严峻的内战，请各位市民近日切勿出门，如发现异常仿生人立刻报警，第一时间保证自己的安全……

“你猜战争什么时候会彻底爆发？”他问道。

阿尔弗雷德显得心不在焉，“我不知道。明天吧。”

“你太心急了。”

出租车在渐弱的新闻声里逐渐停摆。渡口到了。目所及之处挤满了人。现在这个档口，想要逃去加拿大避难的公民太多了。而巨大的显示屏立在所有人面前，鲜艳的红色大写字母以每分钟三条的频率轮流播放。

“政府通报：紧急关闭所有通往加拿大的渡口，每日仅放行60人，今日已达上限，请公民自行疏散，勿要聚集……”

“糟了。”亚瑟的脸色阴沉下去。

多待一天就意味着多一分危险。如今局势紧张，以他和阿尔弗雷德的罪名，这风险他们无法承担。

“怎么办？”

阿尔弗雷德比他镇定得多，“先找间汽车旅馆吧，那里不会识别身份。”

眼下只有这个办法了。

他们穿过熙攘的人群，全副武装的警察在渡口边围起一条禁戒线，一旦发现仿生人当场毙命。而人类若是想硬闯也捞不得什么好下场。

抗议声已越来越大。和平换来虚假的繁荣，武装招致暴力的反抗。没有一场革命不需要流血。历史总是重复上演。

自由。阿尔弗雷德远远地站在人群外，心想道，从一个笼子关进了另一个笼子。这也算自由吗？

亚瑟走上前拍了拍他的肩，“我们走吧。旅馆不好找。”

他点了点头。回头最后看了一眼。口头抗议已经成功上升为了肢体冲突。气氛一触即发。

他们的运气很好。顺着街往回走650米，拐进一条深巷，就能找到一家汽车旅馆，正巧剩余最后两间空房。“归我们了，”亚瑟吻了吻硬币上的头像，“幸运女神是站在我们这一边的。”

他们进了房间，两张床，面积很小，互相贴着。如果半夜起夜，需要注意着别撞到小腿。亚瑟将护照小心地收进贴身衣兜里。天色已经不早，窗外不知何时下起了雪。雪掩埋了一切声音，像一块素净的裹尸布。人眼若要长时间盯着无垠的雪面，甚至会导致短暂的失明。

阿尔弗雷德盯着窗外，延伸出去的窗沿上已经覆满了雪。这颜色令他不免恍惚起来。伊万的头发，他曾近距离观察过，色泽明亮，发尾柔软地卷翘。雪仿佛已经变成了他身体的一部分，是他生命的延长，冰冷而广袤地铺开在平原上。

“怎么了？”亚瑟问道，“冷吗？”

“是有点……”他下意识地搓了搓胳膊，嘟囔道。

“没办法，这旅馆的供暖设备确实不怎么样。忍忍吧，你要是冷，可以往我这里靠靠。”

亚瑟从背包里掏出两个餐肉罐头，加热，味道不怎么好，但能饱腹。阿尔弗雷德勉强吃完了。晚间的电视娱乐节目全部取消，所有频道都在实施转播战况。“耶利哥”号巨轮在轰鸣的热光中缓缓沉没，半自动步枪一枪射穿了女孩的心脏。蓝血飞溅而出，沾污了近在咫尺的镜头。惨叫。广播里久久回荡人的惨叫。

战争的第一声号角已然吹响。

他们明早必须逃出去。

亚瑟疲惫地关了电视，侧躺进被窝。阿尔弗雷德在昏暗的灯光中凝视着他的背影。很快，另一张床上传来均匀的呼吸声。

壁光闪烁，微微晃动。阿尔弗雷德攥紧枕头，沉沉地睡去。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -《底特律：变人》AU

05.

当夜，他梦见十二岁的光景。

亚瑟握住他柔软的小手，像蚌嘴珍惜地裹住珍珠。他们走过长长的梗田，雪掩盖了一切。他走着，什么也看不清，皮鞋踢到了雪草堆里的石头。这一下真的很痛，他原本准备要哭，这一招对付亚瑟从来都百试百中，但他抬起头，望见了亚瑟的表情。

那张脸上的表情，直到现在，阿尔弗雷德仍清楚地记得。那是一种混合了矛盾的宁静。一个已经亟待爆发的火山口，忽然之间平静了下来，滚烫的岩浆退回山岩之中，不曾也再无可能喷发了，只在空气中留下浓浓的硫磺味儿。他的嘴紧紧地抿着，绿色的眼睛无悲无喜，叫人看不出他是想哭还是想笑。

“把眼泪憋着，但别憋回去，”亚瑟捏了捏他的手，“待会你要好好地哭一场。”

他们迈过一道篱笆，教堂就到了。它很小，珍珠一般清透纯白的屋顶，被雪掩埋了一半，人直到走到跟前了才能看清它。十天前，这里举办过一场婚礼；十天后，他们的父亲正躺在棺椁里，即将再次受到洗礼。

他们出现在圆形拱门下，雪在背后发着光，将一切照耀得银光闪闪。神父手捧圣经，黑色的长袍轻拂过地面，站在棺椁旁，献上一束圣洁的白玫瑰。

他的小指被捏住了，亚瑟轻轻地说，“哭吧。”

他的手被放开了，像个断线风筝，忽地朝前飞去，飞到父亲的棺椁前。他今年十二岁了，初阳洒在麦穗上，也是这样金黄的发色。他长得飞快，个子已经挺高了，却在此刻够不到棺椁的顶端。它遥远庞大地矗立在台阶上。人抬起手，如何能摸到天堂？

亚瑟的脚步停在他的身后。无数视线如针扎一般刺来。哭啊。他听见亚瑟的呓语。父亲死了，两个儿子却没有一个流泪。这是一件糟糕透顶的事。

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，眼睫剐过干涩的内眼睑，刺激出一点点液体来。但那还不够。这点眼泪尚不能淹没父亲的棺椁。他徒劳地伸出手，拳头握得紧紧地，像是要献上什么东西。神父放下圣经，转回身，将年幼的他抱起来，放在最靠近棺椁的台阶上。这下终于能看见了。

他看见父亲安然躺于花丛之中，蓝色的眼珠消失了，蜡黄的牙齿消失了，一切都被死亡紧紧关在里面。他趴在了棺椁边，凝视这张苍白的脸。

“你想为父亲献上一束花吗，孩子？”神父问道。

“不。”

他缓缓张开手。掌心冻得通红，一枚小小的雪球藏在里面。他用温热柔软的双唇贴住它，献出一个断断续续的吻。雪球不曾融化。他将它慢慢放在父亲的颈边，贴着那衰老起皱的皮肤。它久久不化，死人的温度比雪还要冰冷。直到一束阳光穿透窗户，暖洋洋地照亮雪球。它在这束光里滚动几下，从内里发出咯嘣咯嘣的脆响，终于缓缓化成了雪水。

啪嗒。他听见泪水从眼眶里落下的声音。

棺椁被抬走后，他们坐在墙篱下，肩并肩。身后路过来来往往的穿白衬衫的人。阿尔弗雷德问道，“亚蒂，为什么你不哭？”

“我已经到了泪腺被夺走的年纪。”他哥哥答非所问道。

“你不感到悲伤吗？我是说，葬礼本身就是一件悲伤的事……”

“不。”

“你恨他吗？”

“当然。”

“我看到你刚刚伏在棺椁上……你在干什么？”

“敲敲父亲的盒子。我听说那是由冷杉木制成的。冷杉木很昂贵。”

“父亲让你滚开了吗？”

“不，阿尔。只有回音……我听见了他的回音，沉沉的从遥远的地方传来……他说，亚蒂，我的好孩子。”

他从梦中惊醒。父亲，雪，和刚刚成年的亚瑟潮水一般从眼前褪去。壁光没有熄灭，摇曳地照耀在脏污的墙壁上。亚瑟躺在一边，发出均匀的呼吸声。才过去了三个小时，现在是凌晨四点。天将亮未亮。

天与地间伏着一条巨龙，它还没有醒，所以世界还安静。但总有什么东西在敲打阿尔弗雷德的太阳穴，发出砰砰的声音，使得他隐隐头痛起来。他去洗了把脸，砰砰声却愈发响亮，像把锤子，在脑神经上搞基建。

疼痛转变为困惑，困惑转变为不安。阿尔弗雷德紧张起来，正是有什么坏事即将发生的预感。他走到床边，悄悄掀开帘子，在苍茫的一眼望不到头的雪地里，正遥遥驶来一辆警车。

预感成真了。阿尔弗雷德痛苦地皱起眉，拍醒亚瑟。他们必须争分夺秒起来了。

“快走，护照在我的身上，别的都不重要。”

亚瑟匆忙穿好衣服，扣子系得乱七八糟，冲进卫生间洗了把脸。他们背上包，拍醒了隔壁的门。凌晨四点，没有人醒着，只剩下他们。阿尔弗雷德最后看了眼窗帘间的缝隙，警车已经悄无声息地停在了楼下，几个警察持枪而出，走在最后的是伊万·布拉金斯基。他围着柔软的旧围巾，头发的颜色与雪原融为一体，远远地延伸出去。

“走后门，”亚瑟当机立断道，“前门会和他们碰上。”

逃生通道狭窄，阿尔弗雷德落在最后面。他们每落下一层，黑暗的楼梯间就会延迟几秒再亮起暗红的灯，像一个鬼魅的影子，张开嘴，紧紧咬着生还者的屁股不放。

“到了！”不知是谁大叫了一声，气喘吁吁间，他们从通道里奔出。雪下了整整一夜，旧的雪落到地面上，还来不及化开，新的雪便积压而上。人走在上面，脚趾头是冰冰凉凉的。

“他们进去了吗？”亚瑟喘着气问。

“进去了，但马上就会发现我们已经逃了……快走。”

他们奔跑起来，从远处看，像一串黑色的蚂蚁正在白纸布面上蹒跚前行。脚步落进雪地，被吸收进去，发不出一丝声音。与地面平行的天际隐隐翻滚起来，薄脊的云雾由暗到紫，有什么要挣破鱼白的肚子，愈发激烈。

阿尔弗雷德听见人声与上膛的枪声，风平等地散播一切。在他们身后的100米处，警察已一脚踹开房门，脆弱的门轴经不起暴力，瞬间断裂为两截。他们鱼贯而入，继而发现上膛的枪口正毫无用处地指着一屋子空气。他们走入浴室，打开橱门，门口的铁皮桶被每双路过的警靴踢一脚，最后砸在墙壁上。

伊万会在那些声音里走进房间。他的嘴角有一道永远微翘的弧线，能显得他永远温和友善。他会走向床头柜，拿起其中一个残留汤汁的空罐头。只需要扫描一眼，就能检测到八个小时前，阿尔弗雷德在那上面留下的唾液、毛发与一些人体皮屑层……

很快，他们就会追上来了。

敲击声卷土重来，以不厌其烦的姿态骚扰他的颅内神经。阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，冰凉的带着新雪的空气倒灌进肺部。他听说莫斯科的冬天很冷，底特律糟糕的气候不及其十分之一。亚瑟前一晚攥着他的手。雪在院子里反射出微光，透过窗帘照射进来。你可能会被送到俄罗斯，亚瑟说，你是美国人，你受不了那里的气候。不出一周，你就会流着泪想念这儿了。

你在说什么胡话？你太忧虑了。我不会被抓住的。

他们的双手交叠，掌心中都泌出些汗。阿尔弗雷德忽然心想，要是此刻有瓶酒就好了。夜雪的天气里应该要来点伏特加。想完，他的心脏忽然惊悸了一下，只是一瞬间的事情，但他还是用手揪住了胸前的领口以此确认。

怎么了？亚瑟看着他。

没事……

他抽出了手，摇摇晃晃地去卫生间。厕所的镜子污脏不堪，白炽灯上粘了一层蚊虫尸体。他用冷水冲了把脸，抬头望向镜中的男人。他眨了眨眼，镜中的男人也眨了眨眼，神色疲怠，狼狈不堪，从警局逃亡后便没再休息。而造成这一切的罪魁祸首与他相隔千里，那鹰隼猎食一般的狠戾视线正将他牢牢攫住。无论他逃往何处，那视线永远都能穿透距离与空间，如一支撕裂血肉的箭，追赶着他，直到将他钉在时间的尽头。

心悸的错觉又卷土重来。

他无法再逃跑了。伊万将他视作野兔、视作猎物，拥有几乎志在必得的信心。那带着撕裂与血腥的凝视将会永远跟在他的身后。从第一眼起，他早就知道。伊万·布拉金斯基是他永恒的敌人，是病毒与疟疾，是他无法完好无损走出来的一座坟墓。而他明知如此。

他明知如此。

他缓缓止住脚步，彻底停了下来。雪山反射出粼粼的露光，直射双眼。他像是害怕般撇过头去。

“怎么了？”亚瑟催促道。

“听着，亚瑟……我得留下来处理些事，你没法插手。马修会在边境的那头迎接你们。我们说好了。”

亚瑟猛地回过头，先是惊诧，随即愤怒淹没了他的五官，“你他妈搞什么？我们会一起过去的。”

阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，“那个仿生人不会放过我，你也看到了——我们没必要所有人都搭在这儿。”

亚瑟怒气冲冲地朝他走来，阿尔弗雷德一动不动，只是凝视着他。一些遥远的回忆像涨潮泡沫漫上心头。十二岁时，他的手被牵着，需要抬起头才能看见他亲爱的哥哥。如今一切都颠倒过来。时间像一根被拉长的橡皮绳，拉紧、又松开。人行走其上，压缩、又生长。

亚瑟仰起头，在这一瞬间，他也忽然意识到了什么。怒意像被扎破的气球，迅速在他的胸口干瘪下去。他的双眼中忽然塞满了不安与沮丧，“阿尔弗，如果你被带进俄罗斯境内，我该怎么办？”

“不会的。”阿尔弗雷德说，露出一个笑容，“亚瑟，相信我。”

警鸣响起，划破天空。他催促道，“快走，保护好自己。我们在边境汇合。”

“……我会替你向马修问好。”

“那谢谢啦。”

亚瑟恶狠狠地瞪着他，像是想用怒火将他烧死。但他办不到，最终只能转身跑了起来。他的身影逐渐变成了一个黑点，逐渐地，黑点最终也消失不见。

警鸣在他的身边停止了。

雪是新的，踩踏会使它会发出新生儿的尖叫。与陈雪不同。陈雪像一个工作了十二年的机器人，身体活着，眼睛已经死了，即便用力踩踏，它也不会发出任何一丝反抗的声音。

对吗，琼斯？

伊万站在他的身后。一小队警察绕过他们，顺着雪面上的足迹往前追去。

“我知道你会留下来等我。”伊万说道。

阿尔弗雷德踩着新雪，像踩一堆枯枝落叶，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。他转过身去，看见伊万正站在跟前。他们挨得很近，空开的距离间正好可以塞得下一把格克洛。但伊万今天穿了件俄罗斯警服，佩枪的位置空空荡荡。

“去车里坐坐？站着好冷啊。”他搓了搓手，朝空气中哈出一口气。空气里什么也没有。仿生人哈不出白气。

“谢谢，我想还是不了。你不会觉得冷，而我正好也得让头脑清醒清醒。”

“聊聊天？我认真的，琼斯。”

“当然。”阿尔弗雷德凝视着他。

伊万的表情却不是笑着的。他一向微笑，如今却微微耸起眉头。没有任何人能够读懂他此刻的表情……他看起来既悲伤，又宁静，像一个驻足在岔路口的小孩，正为该去往哪个方向而发愁。

“你在迷茫，”阿尔弗雷德说，“好好想想。”

“我想得够多了。有些时候还需要偷偷绕开指令和防火墙。我想得很明白。”

“说说结果。”

“我今天必须要逮捕你，琼斯。否则等待我的将会是停摆。他们要拆开我，分析我的记忆，看看哪里出了错。”

“你已经异常了，伊万，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你在害怕死亡。”

“我从来就不是正常的。”

“什么？”

“我知道我是谁。我知道有些人类天赋异禀，无师自通宝贵的知识、财富与权利。而这些都可以被安进一个仿生人系统里。但造物不得完美。因此我们的系统里也同样没有爱、恨与纠葛。”

伊万向前一步，缩短了他们之间的距离。阿尔弗雷德闻到了更甚的风雪的气息。斯拉夫人凝望着他。但这一次，鹰一般的侵略性消失了，取而代之的是轻柔的善意。还有困惑。非常明显的困惑。

“见到你的第一眼，我称赞你的眼睛。那就是开始，琼斯。”光圈由蓝转黄。伊万回忆着，薄削的嘴唇缓缓送沉重的卷舌音节，“后来我惊讶于你的发色。阳光像蜂蜜似的流淌在它的上面。斯拉夫人里没有这样的血统。”

“你的眼睫毛上沾了雪。”

“就让它在上面吧……你想摸摸看我的鈦制脉搏器吗。”

隔着一层坚硬的军服，那里正微微发热。阿尔弗雷德抬起头，望进那双紫晶色的双眼里。他没有松开手。

“我只是无法分辨……爱与恨，它们就是一对孪生胞胎。它们究竟有什么分别？我凝视着你，这份恨转由到爱，也许要用上很久，也许下一秒就忽如其来地产生了。”

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，“那么现在呢？”

“现在我想吻你。”

“我以为我们是彼此仇恨的关系。伊万，你要亲吻仇敌吗？”

“我们绝无可能变成情侣。我们会将爱变成一种暴力。”

“是啊，”阿尔弗雷德喃喃道，“但现在我允许你冒犯一下。”

他踮起脚，与一个仿生人接吻。

吻像雪一样落在唇上，是新的，带着独有的青涩的气味。新奇。他半眯着眼，看隐约的光从地面的另一端升起，滑过伊万的侧脸，照亮他面颊上细软的绒毛。他闭着眼，洁白的眼睫像天鹅绒翅，在下眼睑上透出浓密的阴影。他的双唇薄削，像吻住一片冰凉的薄刀刃。

他抱住伊万的脖子，在呼吸的间隙将头埋进温暖的围巾里。

“这个吻的记忆也会被检测到吗？”

“是的。”

“其他型号也会同步上传记忆？”

“是的。”

“你们都长一个样。

“是的。”

“……但他们都不是你。”

阿尔弗雷德轻声说。白气飘向天空，渐渐透明。接下来的一段空白时间里，只是沉默。接吻暂时停止了，阿尔弗雷德需要喘口气。伊万轻轻抚弄他金色的发尾，用手指把玩一卷翘起的头发。对，他不需要呼吸，阿尔弗雷德想道。

“我不希望你的记忆被其他型号读取，伊万。”

“也许今天是你跟着我回去，琼斯，”伊万微笑起来。他嘴角那道弧线柔软地弯曲起来，终于不再是冷冰冰的讽意。阿尔弗雷德意识到：刚刚只是一句玩笑话。

“你应该和我一起逃走……伊万，你应该违抗指令。我们有第二种办法的。”

“不，我们没有。这里，”他指了指自己的胸口，那里卡着一枚拥有顶尖技术的脉搏处理器，“你以为里面只有记忆吗？不，还有违抗指令的后果。一旦我踏出美国边境，你就会和我一起被炸死。现实一点吧，琼斯。”

阿尔弗雷德垂下眼，轻轻抚摸那里的皮肤。不再说话。

“告诉我，阿尔弗，这是爱吗？”仿生人抓住他的手问道。

他微微回过神来。这是爱吗？在无声的雪地里，他的眼前重新浮现起那一年的冬天。那年他十二岁，过早地迎来了父亲的离世。他记得葬礼结束的白衬衫们，他们开着政府的车，在原主人尚未完全冷却的注视下，大摇大摆地来征收底特律最后一个原生态农场。亚瑟对此无能为力，而他则什么都不懂。他们背对着白衬衫，坐在墙篱底下。

亚瑟恨父亲，这情有可原。但随即他又流出泪来。葬礼上，他冷漠得像个局外人，却在现在哭泣。泪水像一条小溪，令人心碎地流淌下来。雪地吸收了他的泪、他的声音。真是奇怪。回忆往往伴随声音，但那一场哭泣却是完全寂静的。

“我六岁时，算对了人生中第一道数学公式。他见证了一切。他……父亲用胡子拉碴的嘴唇吻我的额头，吻得我痛极了。他抚摸我的后颈，说，亚蒂，我的好孩子……”

亚瑟拉过他的手，放在自己的胸口，“小的时候，他一旦喝了酒睡觉身体就会变得冰凉凉。我趴在他的棺椁上，好像又重新回到了那时候……我敲敲他的身体，像小时候的每一个黑夜那样。我以为会听到自己怨恨的回音。结果传回来的那声音里，每一句都在说，我的好孩子……”

多么巧言令色的爱啊。

他抬起头，久久凝视着对方的双眼。伊万一动不动，屹然立在雪原上，像一尊端美深沉的雕塑。他将侧脸放进对方的掌心，轻轻摩挲，开口道，“不。不要打破它们的一线之隔，伊万。也不要将它们区分开来。你恨我就如同爱我。这没那么难过。”

“天要亮了。”伊万轻声说。

凌晨五点。第一缕阳光即将照亮大地。伊万长长地叹出一口气。他松开手，敛下眼皮，柔软的紫色眼睛被遮在睫毛后面。

“以后或许我们会再次相见，那时候请记得朝我打个招呼。阿尔弗，到了该说再见的时候了。”

他眨了眨眼，凝视着前方，目光投向了谁都无法企及的地方。远方地平线上微微诞出的熹亮正凝结为一线，束拢进他紫晶色的双眼之中，变作一团转瞬即逝的幽微火光。

啪嗒。睫毛根部的雪粒化作晨露，滴落而下。

伊万久久站立着，双眼轻缓地合上了。阿尔弗雷德走近他，伸手拉过他彻底冰凉的手。他将自己的脉搏器停摆了。一切，包括记忆，都永远销毁在了漫长的数据流中。

雪原漫无止境地延伸到世界尽头，阿尔弗雷德疲惫地呼出一口气，孤独感忽然没由来得将他淹没了。他像个无助的溺水的人。溺水的人总是这样的。水会吞没你的声音，裹住你的手脚，你自以为的剧烈挣扎，从水面看去不过是一连串不起眼的小气泡而已。

阿尔弗雷德不得不坐下。伊万随着他的动作缓慢躺倒在地。他的肌肤依旧保留有弹性，仰躺在雪地中，一只手搭在胸口，压住了围巾。光圈彻底消失，只像一个熟睡中的人。

阿尔弗雷德捏起一块雪，包裹在掌心。他在雪原中站立了一个小时，冻得四肢麻木，这一团小小的雪球安全地翻滚在他的掌心里，不曾有融化的风险。

他俯下身，将雪球轻轻地放在伊万的颈边，以代替一支圣洁的白玫瑰。疲怠潮水似的一涌而上。他累极了，胳膊无法再支撑身体，只得慢慢地躺在伊万的胸膛上。

阳光终于照亮天地，他们躺在太阳的第一束光线里，雪球微微晃动起来，融化成了一滩雪水，打湿了伊万微微卷曲的发尾。  
阿尔弗雷德闭上眼。呼吸轻缓。这一次他没再流泪。

一个小时后，他赶到边境大厅。警车与他擦肩而过，呼啸着远去。厅中有人跪着哭泣，抱作一团。所有人都停下了手中的工作，数百双眼睛望向高处，总统的全息投影正在全国境内实时转播。她宣告：

仿生人获胜了。他们获得了暂时的自由。

他一眼看见了亚瑟。他的兄弟还没有过境，正坐在厕所前的长凳上，静静凝视着屏幕。他的双手在微微颤抖，眉头轻耸，似乎想要将喷薄而出的悲伤统统压下。

阿尔弗雷德走了过去，将手搭在他的肩膀上，“他们成功了。这是好事，不是吗？”

“是啊，只是……”

“他们会获得人类身份的，死后不用再被丢进垃圾场，而是拥有一块自己的小墓碑，像我们一样。走吧，我们回家去，你得为莉莉丝买一支白玫瑰。”

“马修呢？”

“我刚刚打电话叫他回家去了。”

亚瑟笑起来，哽咽着摇摇头，“哦，你这混蛋……”

他们走出边境大厅，远处的山巅上，太阳照常升起。今天天气晴朗，天空碧澄，了无痕迹。

尾声

一周后，底特律警署。

“老天……你们两个混蛋！”

弗朗西斯坐在自己的工位上，正失控地将档案袋摔得啪啪作响。他的对面，亚瑟打着西装领带正襟危坐，阿尔弗雷德则站在他兄长的椅子后面，装作分心地把玩挂在墙上的抱抱龙毛绒玩偶。

“我还没来得及多谢你，柯克兰先生。托你的福，我因为‘玩忽职守’被停职半个月，还倒扣了两个月薪水。操他的，你可没通知我你们会搞出这么大的动静！”

“但起码没丢掉工作，警长，”亚瑟耸了耸肩。

“操，不谈这个了……这儿，你们的公民档案，所有指控全部撤销，确认一下，没问题的话就签字。七个工作日后你们就可以恢复合法身份了。”

亚瑟接过档案，雪白的纸张上干净如初。他拧开笔盖，一条一条耐心地看了下去。

自从上个礼拜仿生人革命成功后，底特律发生了天翻地覆的变化。政府紧急出台了临时法律，宣布暂时承认仿生人人权，并为每位仿生人办理了临时公民档案，以便统计。而此前所有涉及到仿生人的案件都一笔勾销，不再追查。亚瑟正是在某天的下午接到了来自警署的电话，弗朗西斯在电话那头咬牙切齿地怒吼，“快他妈滚过来，罪魁祸首们！”

“我想我们现在应该算朋友了？”亚瑟将档案推回去，扬了扬眉毛，“晚上去喝一杯，算我的，怎么样？”

弗朗西斯翻了个白眼，“就算你这么说……”

“嘿，别生气了……”

阿尔弗雷德松开手，抱抱龙撞在玻璃上，轻轻反弹回来。他悄无声息地走开了。

他绕过两个办公桌，拐过一条走廊，终于将那两个人的拌嘴声丢在身后。再往前走就是尽头了。这里是警员的休息室与咖啡间，另一边则是关押过他的审讯室与牢房。近来天气一直晴朗，雪化在了第一天傍晚。到了第二日，整个底特律已看不出下雪的痕迹。

他走进休息室，想给自己来杯咖啡什么的。中间的一堵墙拦住了他的视野。该死的墙。这是一个致命失误。阿尔弗雷德险些丧命。

等到他终于回过神来，那男人已经站在了跟前。从很近的距离望去，他依旧是他，样貌上并未发生任何改变。晶紫色的双眼。柔软的波状发尾。薄削的刀刃似的唇。还有又长又旧的，却十分柔软的围巾。

“借过，警长。”他露出微笑，以此庆祝一次死里逃生。

“这儿的空间很大，先生，”伊万·布拉金斯基轻柔的嗓音没有发生变化，“您可以从任何一个地方走过去。我想。”

“嗯哼，你说得对。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，但不打算挪步。

“我们从前见过吗？”

“不？从未。”

伊万·布拉金斯基忽然皱起眉，额角的光圈由蓝转黄，“不，您在撒谎。我怎么会毫无道理地憎恶一个初次见面的人？这感情就像泉眼里的水自然地流向了我。请对我实话实说。”

阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴，一时间，千万个可以搪塞过去的理由闪过心头，但他一个都不想选择。

不，不是这样的。他颤抖着用嘴唇送出这句话，却听不见空气里的声音，声带背叛了他。他听见自己痛苦的喘息，久久回荡在躯体里，身体像锁住水分一样牢牢锁住了这种剧烈的哀恸，不泄漏半分。第一次它没有降临，不是因为怜悯，只是为了确保在最后一次出现时，能够一击致命。

他感受到一股无法抵抗的力量正将他一劈两半。一半在哀恸，一半在微笑。越过伊万·布拉金斯基的肩膀，他看见电视屏幕上的倒影。倒影中的男人金色头发，蓝色的双眼中河水倒灌。

“我们是第一次见面，千真万确，布拉金斯基警长，但也会是最后一次。希望您能够永远记住我，将这份永不餍足的恨意埋在心底，直到您永恒地报废。初次见面，很高兴认识您。我是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。”

他微笑着伸出手。

Fin.


End file.
